


Worse Things happen than Beautiful Piano music (AKA: Cas plays 'Piano Man' and all is cute)

by Moosey_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Plays the Piano, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Piano Man - Billy Joel, Singing, Wedding, drunk!Cas, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey_Winchester/pseuds/Moosey_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas sneak off during Sam's wedding reception. They're a lil' drunk. They find a piano. Cas plays it. They both sing. It's cute. Fluff. Such fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Things happen than Beautiful Piano music (AKA: Cas plays 'Piano Man' and all is cute)

**Author's Note:**

> Rubbish little drabble I wrote quickly because there honestly aren't enough cute fics where they sing/play this :3

Dean followed Cas as he pulled him along the corridor. The walls were lined with large mirrors and dark wooden tables, on top of which were vases holding various types of delicate flowers. Cas had his finger to his lips, reminding them both to be quiet even though their whispered giggling echoed all the way up the high walls. Dean felt as bubbly as the champagne he’d been sipping all night, the little exploding stars making him feel happy and childish. They could hear the muted sound of music back in the reception room with the other guests; Sam wouldn’t miss them, he’d been too busy staring at Jess all night to notice anything else. Dean suddenly felt his arm dragged sideways as Cas fell slightly into one of the vases. Thankfully it was weighty enough to stay upright. Dean pulled Cas back up, loudly whispering. ‘Dude, be careful. This is a very posh hotel full of expensive vases and tables and it would be very rude to break one’. He giggled and Cas joined in turning to look at one of the many doors along the corridor.

‘Lets do some exploooriing’ Cas said, gesturing to the door and swaying slightly. Dean made a wide-eyed face like this was the most daring thing ever before trying the handle slowly. The door opened with ease to reveal a large, currently unused, ballroom. There was a piano sat in one corner and two crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They both gasped over-enthusiastically. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand again and led him out onto the dance floor, taking hold of his waist and leading them both in a very sloppy waltz. Cas leaned his chin on Dean’s shoulder and grinned, laughing as they stumbled around the room, holding onto each-other for support. They could no longer hear the rest of the wedding party and the only sound was their dress shoes sliding across the wooden floor. Cas caught himself as Dean stopped suddenly, letting go of his waist and leaping over to the piano stool.

‘Play me something’ he said, smiling up at Cas sweetly. Cas looked round uncertainly before taking his place next to Dean. They had both sobered up a little, now they were no longer sneaking through the corridors, although Cas could still feel a carefree buzz in his chest.

‘What if someone hears us?’ He asked, conscious of how loud a grand piano would sound echoing through the otherwise quite part of the hotel. Dean leaned over and lightly kissed his lips.

“Nothing. Nothing if someone hears us. We’ll explain we’re with the wedding and if they ask us to go back to the reception room, we’ll go. They won’t even remember us, worse things happen than beautiful piano music.” Cas felt himself blush and reached over to kiss Dean back. It was cute how he knew just how to calm Cas even when they were both a bit tipsy. Cas nudged dean’s arm as he settled his hands on the piano keys.

‘You have to sing then. You never sing anymore and I used to love hearing you… You sound great” he added with another encouraging nudge. Dean made a face. “Please?” Cas said “C’mon if anyone says anything, you were drunk. You have an excuse”. Dean squirmed a bit but didn’t say no, Cas took that as a good sign.

The first few chords echoed through the room, warming it up with each note and filling the empty space where people should have been dancing. Cas felt Dean tense, presumably recognising the song, and he grinned, taking a breath for the first line.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in_

Dean relaxed.

  
_There's an old man sitting next to me_   
_Making love to his tonic and gin._

Cas’ grin grew wider with each note and he felt Dean take a large breath. Looking across he saw an equally large grin on Dean’s face as he joined in, belting out the next few lines.

_He says, "Son can you play me a memory_   
_I'm not really sure how it goes_   
_But it's sad and it's sweet_   
_And I knew it complete_   
_When I wore a younger man's clothes"_

They both laughed happily as they swayed to the ‘la, la, la’s’, neither of them caring anymore that someone might hear them.

By the time Cas played the final note both of them were out of breath, smiles bright enough to light up the room. Cas leaned over onto Dean’s shoulder and hugged him.

‘That was great’ he said, the room feeling strangely quiet without the piano. Dean jumped up suddenly and turned to Cas.

“Get up.” Cas didn’t trust Dean’s sly grin but he stood up anyway and immediately regretted his decision when Dean grabbed his legs and hoisted him onto his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“Dean put me down!” he whispered angrily, slapping his hands on Dean’s back. Dean just laughed and span round in circles, ignoring Cas’ protests. “I swear if you do not put me down this second I will leave you alone in the house for a week.” Dean adjusted Cas on his shoulder and headed for the door.

“You couldn’t do that, you’d miss me too much” Dean gently closed the door behind them before running off down the corridor.


End file.
